OS-une soirée en amoureux
by naia-black.malfoy
Summary: Une soirée surprise en amoureux. UA monde moldu, actuelle, HP/DM (sub draco! dom Harry!) PWP


**_Auteur_** _: Naïa_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling._

 ** _Jumelage_** _: HP / DM_

 **Note :** bonjour, à tous. Ceci est un petit OS PWP que j'ai voulu écrire, ces mon premier lemon, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Je m'excuse de notre orthographe à l'avance.

Bonne lecture !

 ** _OS –Une soirée en amoureux-_**

Ce soir cela faisait 1 mois que qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Pour cette occasion, Harry avais décider d'inviter son ange chez lui, profitant de l'absence de ses parents pour lui faire un diner romantique.

Draco, lui n'était pas au courant de ce que son petit ami lui préparait, alors comme d'habitude il avait enfilé son jeans préférer et un vieux sweet. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il portait chez lui, ses parents ne le laisseraient pas porté ses vêtements dehors. Le blond ne se doutais de rien, il pensait même que son compagnon avait oublier. Fallait dire que Harry avait tendance à être naïf et tête en l'air. Il oubliait souvent des dates importantes de leurs histoires. Alors, seul chez lui Draco regardait un vieux film à humoristique, pour passer le temps quand son portable sonna :

\- Allo ? Dray ? dit une voix.

\- Oui, salut amour, ça va ?

\- salut chaton, je voulais te demander, ça te dirais de passer chez moi, enfin je veux dire de manger cher moi ce soir ?

\- Oui, je veux bien, dit-il enjouer.

\- si tu veux tu peux rester dormir, sa éviterais que je m'inquiète de te voir rentrée chez toi tout seul.

\- je ne suis pas en sucre Harry ! grogna-t-il, alors je viens vers quelle heure ?

\- passe pour 19H30 à peu près.

\- ok ! bisous amour

\- toi aussi bisous partout mon cœur

Puis ils raccrochèrent.

Le blond n'en revenait pas, il pensait que Harry avait oublier. Mais bon, il était heureux. Draco fonça directement sous la douche pour se préparer. Une fois celle-ci fini, il se retrouva devant son placard, il y examinait les vêtements, plus précisément les chemises. C'était un fait pour lui voulais être beau, ravissant pour plaire à son âme sœur, et accessoirement car il était un malfoy. Portant en cette occasion une magnifique chemise noire accompagner d'un pantalon blanc très moulant.

Une fois coiffer convenablement, Draco pris son sac et appela un taxi. Celui-ci arriva 15 min plus tard devant le manoir malfoy, l'aristocrate monta dedans et indiqua l'adresse. Quelque minute plus tard le véhicule le déposa, il paya le trajet et sonna à la porte de son bien aimer.

Harry de son coter s'activait il venait de finir le diner, tout étais à présent sous cloche et n'attendait plus qu'à être servie. Il c'était habiller d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, celle-ci avait les deux premiers boutons d'ouvert laissant entrevoir son torse.

Il entendit le bruit de sa sonnette lui avertissant que son petit serpent venait d'arriver. Il se Hatta à la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut subjugué, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait imaginé un seul instant que son ange puisse être aussi beau. Pas qu'il était moche habituellement mais là il était magnifique. Il lui fit signe de rentré à l'intérieure, toute en lui prenant la main pour l'amener jusqu'à la table qu'il avait décorée lui-même. Pas peu fière car Harry n'avait pas énormément bon gout quand il s'agissait de décoration.

\- C'est toi qui a fait tout ça Harry ? demanda narquoisement Draco.

\- Tu le méritais amplement, et la soirée n'est pas terminer, assis toi là mon ange et attend quelque instant je reviens.

Ledit « ange » lui offrit un sourire en guise de réponse, et le brun alla à la cuisine chercher l'entrée. Il revient quelque instant plus tard accompagner de deux petite assiette avec des cloche d'argent dessus, pour maintenir la nourriture au chaud. Le couple s'installa et commença à manger, parlant de divers sujets, souriant à certain moment, s'embrassant tendrement a d'autre... Au moment du dessert le lion pris parole :

\- Dray, pour fêter ce premier mois ensemble, je voulais t'offrirez ceci. Il lui tendit une petite boite, et l'ouvris. C'est pour te dire à quel point je t'aime.

La boite contenait un collier, en argent, simple mais magnifique. Sur le pendentif en forme de serpent était graver «je t'aime Mon ange -H&D-". Le bijou était en argent sur le pendentif au-dessus de la gravure une petite pierre d'émeraude était poser, aussi vert que les yeux de Harry.

Sans crier garde Draco se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux.

\- Merci mon cœur, il ne fallait vraiment pas, je n'ai rien pour te remercier moi !

\- tu n'as pas besoin de me donner quelque chose, le simple faite de t'avoir à mes coter me rend heureux !

\- je t'aime Harry Potter, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- moi aussi...

Il l'embrassa, se baiser renfermait tous l'amour, la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour Draco. Son ange, son dragon. Le blond passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son copain, et intensifia le baiser. Le brun, lécha les lèvres de son partenaire, celle-ci s'ouvrir pour laisser passer la langue de son compagnon, un ballet de langue endiabler se déroulait alors entre nos deux amoureux. Harry qui serait le plus petit blond contre lui commença à balader ses mains sur le corps de son ange, caressant ses hanches à travers ses vêtements. Chacun de deux savait qu'il se dirigeait vers un chemin dangereux, c'est alors que Le lion pris les devants, se dirigeant avec Draco vers sa chambre.

Une fois dedans il ferma la porte et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les sienne pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, glissant sa langue dans la bouche du petit serpent qu'il aimait plus que de raison. Il adorait ses rougeurs et il aimait quand il se faisait audacieux, mais aussi quand il perdait ses moyens, son arrogance. Draco glissa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme alors que ce dernier glissait les siennes sous les fesses de son ange, une caresse soft pour chacun à travers leurs vêtements et leur baiser se fit plus prononcée. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux et l'atmosphère entre eux se changea. Le blond glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt du brun et sentant le bout des doigts de l'aristocrate sur sa peau, il en frissonna. Il le regarda, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte dans ses yeux. Mais dans son beau regard il n'y vit rien, à part de la malice, il affichait un sourire et il rigola, mettant son front sur le torse de son amour alors que ses mains étaient toujours sur les fesses de son compagnon. Les yeux de Harry brillaient d'une adorable lueur alors que ceux du serpent étaient espiègles et malicieux. Le brun su, il voulait jouer, mais jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller ?

Ce dernier bougea d'ailleurs et le plus grand brun se mit à genoux, son beau fit de même et il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le vit retirer sa chemise noire... Son cœur s'accéléra et son désir se réveilla.

" je vais t'en donner envi ;) "

Ce fut le seul mot que le brun compris, trop tenter par son copain. Les mains du jeune homme brun allèrent dans le dos de son compagnon, fébrilement alors qu'il lui déposait des bisous papillon sur sa mâchoire, le coin de ses lèvres, ses joues. Il se senti soudainement comme en feu, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, la respiration légèrement haletante.

\- mon ange qu'es ce qu'il te prend ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda le bond, incertain tout en s'arrêtant.

Harry glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure plaquer de son dulcinée, le sondant de son regard désireux, enflammé, il le voulait, tous ses sens s'emballaient et il adorait que le blond prenne de telles initiatives. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment car il était arrivé à un point où il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir se maintenir. Il lui mit légèrement la tête en arrière en tirant doucement sur les cheveux de son beaux et de son nez, il lui caressa son cou.

" J'adore...mais... "

Doucement, le blond le repoussa et les rôles furent inversés, lui couché sur le dos et le serpent, assise, à califourchon sur lui et il arqua un sourcil tout en souriant.

"Mais chut pour une fois profite =) "

A cette remarque Harry rougit.

Draco l'attira à lui avec ses mains sur le cou de son amour, admirant le spectacle de ses joues rougies et il l'embrassa d'un chaste baiser pour lui prouver ses propos.

Le blond enleva les mains du jeune homme qui était toujours sur son cou pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens et il posa doucement ses fesses sur le bas ventre du brun. Elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes et il lui sourit.

Le blond se pencha pour embrasse le cou du jeune homme qui releva la tête pour lui donner un accès plus simple. Il se mit doucement à lui mordiller sa peau et déjà, Harry se mordait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Des papillons dans son ventre se firent sentir et son traître entre ses jambes se réveillait déjà, doucement, il serra les cuisses. Draco remonta vers l'oreille du jeune homme et il lui mordilla le lobe, il étouffa un juron dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Rien qu'avec ses lèvres Dray l'excitait déjà, ce n'était pas croyable.

Draco se redressa et enleva ses mains des siennes, il lui sourit face à son regard bien plus brillant. Il bougea son bassin doucement au bas du ventre du garçon. Ses mains lui caressèrent son torse et la respiration du brun s'accéléra légèrement.

\- Alors mon cœur tu aime ?

-Ta pas idée mon ange, touche-moi encore...

-Je t'excite alors ? demanda-t-il, sachant que ça ne devait sûrement être le cas.

Harry mis ses mains sur la taille de son beau et abaissa le bassin de ce dernier pour le mettre sur le sien. Sentant le sexe du brun tout contre sa propre érection qui n'étaient pas du tout endormis, le blond eu un sourire coquin. Mais retient un gémissement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller.

Alors il ondula juste au-dessus du bassin du brun, sentant son sexe se dresser dans son pantalon, devenir dur. Il en jeta sa tête en arrière tout contre ses coussins, ouvrit ses lèvres, ferma ses yeux, il aimait et Draco le voyait. De ce fait, il continua, et pris sur lui, tantôt plus vite, tantôt plus lentement. Le jeune homme brun gémissait et le petit blond sentait son sexe, de plus en plus dur et dressé dans son pantalon à travers ses vêtements.

Il ne réfléchissait pas et au lieu de laisser son sexe à cette place-là, il y colla son intimité et elle continua son frottement, à travers les vêtements. Les mains du rouge et or se déplacèrent sur son arrière train où il les plaqua, la collant bien plus sur son bassin, lui intiment un mouvement. A son tour, Draco se lâcha et se mit à gémir doucement alors que la voix de Harry était rauque, tous deux s'excitaient alors qu'ils étaient habillés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensait, juste leur plaisir comptait.

Draco n'était plus assis, mais presque couché sur son copain, mains à plat sur le torse de ce dernier et il sentait le plaisir monté en lui, le jeune homme glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, lui collant son front contre le sien, la sondant de ses yeux où le plaisir se lisait alors que leurs souffles étaient haletants et que leurs cœurs pulsaient dans leurs poitrines.

Et de ses mains, il la fit activer, pressant l'intimité du jeune blond contre son sexe qui palpitait dans son pantalon, il aimait ça, il n'écoutait plus sa raison, il voulait que son ange jouisse, il voulait le toucher...

Il la redressa en faisant une pression sur ses épaules et tout essoufflé, il le regarda, les joues rougies, le regard brillant, les lèvres entrouvertes. Draco tremblait encore légèrement à cause du plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir. Harry glissa ses mains sur la taille de son amour, alors que le blond avait pris une nouvelle fois appuie sur ses pectoraux, toujours à travers son vêtement.

\- s'il te plait continue mon ange, touche-moi encore, dit le rouge qu'une voix presque suppliante.

Le blond commença alors à lui caresser son dos du bout des doigts. Il glissa ses doigts sur les bras du rouge, il le sentit frissonner alors que ses baisers s'espaçaient dans son cou, puis il les passa sur son torse, par ses pectoraux d'abord, se reculant légèrement du jeune homme. Il descendit ensuite ses doigts vers le ventre du jeune homme, puis son bas ventre, le blond sentit le ventre de son amour durcir, frissonner aussi et il eut même l'impression qu'il retenait sa respiration.

Harry avait arrêté d'embrasser le cou de son beau et il avait fermé les yeux sous la douceur dont cette dernière faisait preuve, il en frissonnait comme jamais. Il lui caressait son bas ventre et il crut devenir fou, il se mit à lui caresser le dos, les épaules avec un peu plus de force, ce n'était plus un effleurement, non il appuyait carrément sur sa peau, la caressant avec puissance pour bien lui montrer qu'il appréciait ce que son ange lui faisait.

Draco le regarda, il avait le souffle court, mais il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de son ange se mettre sur une bosse dure, il avait agrandi ses yeux sous la surprise et ses lèvres étaient légèrement entre ouvertes, son cœur avait manqué un battement mais le petit blond frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

\- calme toi je ne fais que commencer, lui susurra le blond.

Alors qu'il prenait possession de sa bouche il bougea doucement sa main sur le sexe dur qui se compressait dans ce pantalon et ce boxer, il n'avait qu'une envie, tout enlever pour être à l'aise et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il se décolla des lèvres de l'aristocrate, la main de ce dernier qui quitta aussitôt son sexe et il défit sa ceinture.

Une fois sa boucle défaite il posa deux doigts sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son beau.

\- continue si tu l'ose. dit Harry narquois.

Harry se leva, défit son pantalon et l'abaissa avec son boxer. Lorsqu'il retourna sur le lit il fit un sourire, il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il se remit à genoux comme ils étaient juste avant, mais le petit blond en décida autrement, il le poussa, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit.

Il posa sa main sur le sexe palpitant et lui fit faire un mouvement pour qu'il ressente la caresse.

Il bougea la main plus vite contre son sexe, il avait entouré ses doigts autour, mais sans pour autant faire une pression, trop tôt encore. Harry avait le souffle haletant, le blond pouvait très bien le voir, ses yeux verts étaient comme envoûtants, encore plus sombres, plus fiévreux. Il ne le lâchait pas du regard et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer sentir les doigts, la main de Draco sur son sexe dur et gonflé.

Il continua, mais plus lentement. Harry frissonnait de plaisir, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête et le faite qu'il ralentisse les mouvement lui donnait de plus en plus envi il se languissait...

« Fait le plus vite... souffla-t-il, haletant. »

Le petit blond obtempéra et bougea bougea sa main plus vite, ce dernier pouvait également sentir le sexe du ténébreux se gonfler dans sa main, palpiter.

Il était prêt à exploser.

\- Alors mon cœur tu à un souci ? demanda-t-il. Si tu veux je peux tout arrêter...

\- NON ! s'il te p.…plais ... Continue… dit Harry d'une voix rauque et haletante.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt mis en pratique Draco étira un sourire et tout en continuant de bouger sa main il fit glisser sa langue sur le torse du beaux rebelle, sa langue tournoyant autour d'un des tétons de Harry, puis descendant. Il lâcha la verge gonflée et la pris presque immédiatement en bouche. L'effet fut immédiat Harry lâcha un râle profond et se mis à pousser de long crie rauque. Le blond commençait des mouvements de vas et viens sur le sexe de son compagnon, enroulant sa langue par moment, lui procurant un effet inégaler. Faisant des pressions légères de ses dents sur le sexe du brun.

A ce moment la Harry perdait totalement pied, mais il était hors de question pour lui de se laisser dominer ainsi.

\- mon ange pas que je n'aime pas tes caresses, mais... A mon tour de jouer.

Le blond lui souris et se mis à califourchon sur lui, alors le rebelle remonta l'une de ses mains pour aller frôler l'un des tétons du petit blond qui se dressa sur le champ. Tout le corps du blond se tendit et il se mordit sur sa lèvre alors que de simples frôlements, le jeune homme s'amusait à la taquiner, l'excitant à nouveau rien que par ce geste.

\- On est sensible on dirait ? taquina le brun.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit.

Draco jeta sa tête en arrière tout en marmonnant le prénom de son compagnon qui lui, souriait, son autre main se glissa dans le pantalon du blond où de ses doigts, il alla ennuyer l'anneau sensible de son ange. Le blond se redressa légèrement, gémissant et mis ses mains sur le poignet de Harry qui ne se défaisait pas de son sourire charmeur, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il faisait.

Le serpent se mit à gémir, ne pouvant pas retenir ses petits son exotiques et avec ses doigts, le rebelle appuya sur la prostate sensible, quant à son téton, il continua à l'agacé. Le résultat fut que le petit blond ne put faire autrement qu'onduler sur le bassin de Harry, montant le désir du jeune homme en flèche où il se remit à gémir doucement. Le corps du serpent se mit à trembler et il poussa un long soupir d'aise alors que des spasmes de plaisir se déversaient à nouveau dans tout son corps.

Il reprenait peux à peux ses esprits, mais le rebelle n'en avait pas encore fini, il voulait aller plus loin, profitant de ce moment qu'il lui donnait, il retira ses deux mains qui étaient occupés.

\- mon cœur tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? demanda Draco.

-non quoi ?

\- je suis la seul à être déshabiller, toi il te reste ta chemise, enlève là ! dit-il malicieusement.

Harry souri, il osait lui demander ou exiger quelque chose, il en était plus que ravi. Il se redressa légèrement, et dans son dos, il attrapa à chemise, du moins ce qu'il en restait de fermer, pour rapidement le retirer, il le balança ensuite par terre. Draco rougi voyant le torse de son amour sous ses yeux, sa peau lisse...

Pendant ce temps Harry c'était pencher pour prendre en bouche un des deux petits boutons de chaire. Le blond se mit à pousser un petit cri sous la surprise alors que la langue du rebelle jouait déjà avec, il le léchait, le mordillait, le suçotait et Draco ne put que gémir sous ce nouvel assaut. Il lâcha ses bras et avec ses mains, il caressa le torse, taquinant avec ses doigts l'autre téton qui était à l'air libre.

Le serpent ne put que contracter tout son corps alors que Harry réveillait son désir, à nouveau, comme si c'était possible.

Harry était ravis qu'elle ait une tel réaction, ça l'excita encore bien plus d'ailleurs et il ne faisait que commencer.

Une fois qu'il ait bien cajolé ses tentons de ses lèvres et sa langue, il descendit sa bouche lentement vers le ventre du petit blond, lui déposant pleins de baisers sur son passage, laissant comme une traînée de lave sur la peau de ce dernier qui était comme un volcan en ébullition intérieurement.

Il agaçait toujours de ses doigts les tétons du jeune homme alors qu'à présent, de sa langue, il taquinait son nombril, le blond se mit à crier un peu plus fort, son corps se cambra bien plus au grand bonheur de Harry. Il était à genoux sur son lit, ce qui avantagea Harry pour ce qu'il comptait faire juste l'instant d'après.

Il glissa ses doigts sur sa peau, descendant vers son ventre toujours en l'embrassant, d'une main, il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer et le blond sursauta, il releva la tête, se redressant et posa son front sur celui du petit blond, faisant passer ses doigts dans le boxer de Draco à présent.

Il inséra deux doigts dans son antre chaud, lentement, allant profondément en lui et il fit de lent vas et viens tout en observant son visage. Il ne voulait manquer aucune miette de ses réactions. Le blond entre ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour gémir doucement alors que des rougeurs étaient sur ses joues.

Le petit serpent n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il sentait encore tout le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir dans son corps. Mais il ne comptait pas s'en arrêter la !

\- tu à assez jouer Harry ! c'est à mon Toure.

Harry souris face à son compagnon, on ne pouvait pas le changer. Il l'embrassa tout en le serrant contre lui pour ensuite glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de son beau, l'embrassant, lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

\- j'ai hâte de voir sa, dit-il.

Il se retira alors qu'il prenait appuis sur le matelas pour ne pas l'écraser et il observa les moindres traits de son visage.

Draco ne détourna pas le regard, il le poussa légèrement et ce mis sur lui, le blond se positionna au-dessus de sa verge et d'un coup de hanche, le ténébreux le pénétra. Le cri du petit blond resta bloqué dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ses lèvres entrouvertes, sentant parfaitement le sexe du jeune homme emplir son intimité. La respiration de Harry s'était aussi bloquée, ressentant le bien fou que ça lui faisait d'être en lui, enfin.

Tout doucement, il entreprit de faire des vas-et-viens dans son antre. Le blond entremêla ses doigts aux siens et il continua son acte, allant de plus en plus vite.

Leurs peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs soupirs et cris se faisaient entendre dans la pièce, mais plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter à présent. Harry voulait plus, il voulait sentir bien plus fortement les parois de l'antre de son ange se resserrer plus fort tout autour de sa verge, chose qui lui donnait un plaisir inouï. Leurs peaux étaient en sueurs, leurs souffles erratiques, leurs cœurs tambourinaient dans leurs poitrines, mais le rebelle continua encore et encore jusqu'à sentir l'explosion jaillir entre eux.

C'est à bout de souffle que le petit blond se laissa tomber sur son amant qui l'encercla, de ses bras, il le serra se retirant de son antre, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Ça avait été rapide et passionnelle, mais il ne regrettait pas. Malgré s'il se doutait que le blond râlerait le lendemain matin car il était poisseux et aurait probablement mal au derrière. Après tout, ils avaient toute la nuit et il pourrait recommencer, plus lentement, amoureusement, lui donnant d'autres cris, d'autres sensations. Non, il n'était en rien déçu, bien du contraire.

Harry s'approcha de Draco et lui dit :

\- je t'aime, mon ange.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

\- si tu fais sa à chaque fois que je t'offre des cadeaux je t'en offrirais plus souvent, tu as vraiment été génial mon ange.

Draco lui souris en guise de réponse et s'endormis dans ses bras.

 **Xxx FIN xxX**

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? ces mon premier lémon, je vous laisse jugé.


End file.
